All That I Could Want
by Doragoon
Summary: So, where do we go from here?
1. Chapter 1

"So, Drakken, now that you have what you want, what will you do with it?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

Drakken had just finished his story of how his skin turned the color of blue to Dementor, who had somehow become a willing buddy after recent events. It was disconcerting that many of the villains didn't exactly want to talk to the World's Hero. He couldn't blame them. He had actually believed the world would have completely ignored the factor that he was responsible for making the world safe, chalking it up to just another Kim Possible feat. Instead, not only was he honored at the UN theatre, but all his accounts of said villainy and destruction has been erased.

Apparently, they thought this was a sign of Drakken going good. He was both insulted and pleased at the attention and trust they were instilling in his hands. But did that mean he could have a clean slate? This was what lead to the discussion he was having with Dementor, who oddly enough, was expecting for Drakken to move on to a straighter path.

"Well, don't tell me that you're just going to ignore the factor that the world now views you as its savior? This is what you've been dreaming of, yes? That recognition, the fame, and glory; you're practically basking in it."

"Dementor, you know I can't just do that. What would happen to all the time I've spent trying to make myself king of the world? I mean, moving into a better position wouldn't exactly be hard, except for the factor that most of the tech I've built is to contribute to world domination."

"Then change the work into a better machine for good. Or at the very least, profit. I mean, that bio-growth for plants worked well, huh? Why don't you use it to start an earth restoration company? Grow back some of the lost plantation in countries like the U.S., and sell the use to countries with farming use, like Africa."

"Hmmm, it seems like a good idea, but do you think I can make just profit out of that? I mean, getting started would take enormous amount of effort and time, not to mention money that I don't have without stealing."

"What about the money that your assistant stole before the alien invasion?"

"I guess it would make sense, but, do you think I can really do it? Go straight?"

Dementor took on a drier note. "It's better than trying to do my job. You're the worst I've seen and yet you still try." He shook his head in derision. "Just give it a chance, you might make something of yourself villainy can't."

Drakken completely ignored the insults directed at his villain prowess and focused on the good aspects of the conversation. His manic grin started to show.

"You're right! Not only could I make the bio-growth work in my favor, I could take the blueprints for that mega weather generator Zorpox or whatever his name is and reconstruct it to just make it rain for an amount of time needed for the country. With the growth already being used, the plantation would triple in size and make more than amount food for the people that don't have enough. I can make profits around the globe and when everyone has their backs turned, I can control the plants an-!"

"Eh eh, no world domination!"

"None. It would defeat the whole purpose of even getting this chance. You still forget the factor of Kim Possible still being heroic and busting in. Just, start with the plant business and stay."

Drakken grew annoyed, but relented. "Nnngh, alright. But I must discuss this with someone who this also affects."

Dementor's tone turned playful. "Your lover?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!"

After searching through a crowd of more than congratulatory senators and leaders of countries minutes later, Drakken finally found his green lady in a throng of overly friendly men. None of which seemed to be making good conversation according to the subtle spark her hands were making. Her eyes, though, seemed to light up after catching his sight. He pushed through the beefy eye candy to grab Shego's hand.

"Will you all move!"

He tugged gently so as not to hurt her, but then again, she could more than likely rip his arm off if she wanted. Still, it was a big crowd. Soon, the men began to complain and glare at him.

"C'mon man."

"Yeah, it's not like she's going home with you."

"Get a turn."

"More likely turned down."

That little comment set off boisterous laughter and high-fiving, all leading to Shego finally blowing her top.

"Will you all back the heck up!"

She blasted weak shots at the men, but apparently, they weren't as strong as they looked and flew back. Running seemed like the only option as soon as they got to their feet. Drakken nodded at them before turning back to her.

"Now that the idiot committee has left, I have something to talk to you about."

"I hope it's about that little flower arrangement back at the ceremony."

"I told you, it was an accident. The root did it by itself!"

"Sure, sure, hey, listen, if I ever have to be stuck to you like that again, make sure you have something fatal to kill me with. It would probably be a little better than being embarrassed like that again."

"Shego, cut it out. Sides, something important has been brought to my attention."

"What, finally figured out that world domination just isn't your thing."

"No! Mmmgh, yes."

"Hahaha, eh he he, he, wait, you're serious?"

"Well, I might as well quit while I'm ahead! Every villain was there to see me accept an award for World's Most Heroic. I don't think I'll be taken seriously anymore even if I do try it."

"Then do something about it now. Create an explosion, cause panic! You can't just give up because you saved the world!"

"I'm not giving up, just…"

He sighed and turned to her. His eyes were more serious than they had ever been and she didn't like it. She didn't like this man that stood before her with such resolve and certainty because to her, it meant giving in. She didn't want him to give in because that meant anything was possible now.

"…I'm allowing things to run their course. My track record for villainy is about a zero to a thousand loses. Comparing that to this is just way more tantamount as saying that I can't be truly villainous. I mean, I've had successes, but they've all been foiled one way or another."

"Dr. D, you can't just allow for it to end like that. What, you're, huh, you're just gonna turn it all away to become some normal man, live some mundane life."

Drakken's expression turned sourly confused. "What, no? I wouldn't dare become normal just because I saved the world. Just, I won't try to take it over. We'll become like, much known people in the world. Dementor has run it by me and I think it's a good idea. I've decided, maybe, it would be savvy to make recline in the Bora Bora islands. Nice beaches, great weather, and for winter months, I've decided to make a resort somewhere in Canada, maybe Quebec for some good Cocoa Moo time and watching Snowman Hank. I might even invite the buffoon!"

"Now we're gonna do what exactly? How are we even gonna make money, cuz if we're going straight, I don't think I can just steal and get away with it."

"We can start a plant business!"

"Plant business?"

"Well, the bio-growth is an excellent way to make plants grow and especially for countries without enough to give to everyone and the mega weather generator can help with bringing more rain to those areas. Every time they make profit for farming, we get sixty percent for our troubles, which, if they can manage with trading, can be more than enough money for us. I might even start selling out my more practically dangerous weapons and serums to the government for study, since they are looking for more methods of creating vaccines and such. I might even toddle my Bebe dolls and start a children's toy line!"

"You've thought this through, haven't you?"

"Only the couple of minutes it took to find you. Give me some credit, Shego, I can think on the spot if need be."

"Alright, but where do I fit into this?"

"I thought to make you my secretary slash Chief of Security. I mean, you are going to stay, right?" He sounded uncertain, and she found it flattering he took her into account, even if she wasn't exactly for the answering the phone and things like that. He would just have to find some other piece of eye candy for that. But she knew what she wanted.

Seeing that she needed him more than anything was a factor in this situation. The invasion from the Lor-whatever's was more than enough to show her feelings, not that she needed anymore confirmation. Meeting up with her brothers again was a hint. She was actually secretly happy, not only because he felt the need to come for her, but he knew her like a book, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her brother's powers without feeling slightly guilty for it. Usually that would be cause for alarm, but she felt she trust him with the secret. Moodulator incident was actually the eye opener, but then again, who couldn't deny the factor it was such a, embarrassing incident. He, himself, told her, the device only worked due to the factor that emotions for the device only amplified that which was already there, it need only finding.

She didn't hide her affection…mostly. Her sarcasm and need to bully slightly was actually compounded with that very need she had to make sure he was alright, even if he didn't. Apparently, well being wasn't his main concern if he didn't have to do much of the fighting. That, accompanied with her habit to congratulate him when he did well on a plot, was more than enough evidence of amorous feelings coming from her. That alien incident was the clincher.

She may not have meant too, but she was really looking forward to a hug when she got on board the ship and held her arms out to him longer than she hoped her subconscious was too allowed, even when he pulled back. She regained her composure and turned away from him faster than her heart was beating. She vehemently denied any affection for employer when called out to it, knowing she hadn't been really convincing. Had anyone else been mentioned, she would have said they weren't enough of her time to even mess around with. Instead, she made up some lame excuse that she wasn't jealous of some woman's appearance by her boss's side, even if she found out it was nine foot tall alien Amazon, not exactly her boss's type.

Hopefully, his type would be emerald green, slightly abrasive, and beautiful, if the stares from other guys were enough hints. She could try the work and girlfriend type, maybe.

"I don't think secretary would work for me, but Chief of Security sounds nice."

"Oh, perfect! I was hoping you would be in this with me!"

"You were?"

"C'mon Shego, we both know I'm not exactly good with the fighting and being intellectually competent at the same time."

"Yeah, I realize. But why me?"

"I…don't trust anyone else and it would be too awkward with trying to find a replacement of your caliber that knows how to work with me. And like I said, you are family, I can't replace family."

He said it with an all knowing happiness in his voice. Oh yeah, that was another reason, she was his family apparently, which was flattering to her even if it wasn't everything she wanted.

"Oh really? So what kind of family are we talking about?"

"O-oh the, platonic kind, if that's okay with you?"

Shego thought about it. This might just be her only chance and she couldn't think of a better gig than one with her boss and friend.

"Well, family of the platonic nature has never really worked out for me, ya know. I'm thinking more of the, lover nature."

"Well, of course, you would, you-wait, what did you say?"

He didn't have much time to really think on what she said since lips to lips weren't exactly a situation for talking. She melted into the hesitant embrace of her boss, and stepped into his arms like the lovesick girl she had dreamed of being in high school.

Drakken, on the other hand, was freaking out in his head and, while he was enjoying the kiss, was more worried of why this was happening. He destroyed the emotion altering device, so this shouldn't be happening, right?

Once she let go, he immediately searched her neck for something, anything to explain this sudden adoring of his partner in crime no more.

"Um, Dr. D? What are you doing?"

"Did you back into another desk? Is there something else on you?"

"What are you…you think I'm under control!"

She felt enraged that he would think that…her sudden glowing hands flickered out and she turned, grabbing her left arm with her right. Of course he didn't, he didn't exactly get kisses all the time.

"Shego, for what reason would you have to kiss me? I'm not your type, I don't even know what it would be, but certainly not some mad scientist turned good. You do more, hmmgh."

He turned around and looked for the right guy. He saw the beefy hunks, who were oddly enough, glaring at him, from across the room and shook his head. She liked muscular, but not stupid. She was more suited for what Erik was, handsome, knowledgeable, dreamy (whatever that was), and not blue. It would remind her too much of her brother, who she said time and again, she couldn't stand.

"You need someone just not me, alright? I'm not who you want, just the fall back guy so as to not look like someone who had to come alone with no other choice."

"Drakken…Technically, you are my type. You know me better than anyone could and can certainly deal with my cynicism better than other men can. You may not be evil anymore, but I'm certain I can discern that for myself."

She brought a hand to his face and smiled at him. "You know we make the best team. I couldn't think of being with anyone else. Besides, I think I'll need to be there if you decide to screw anything up."

"You do realize how unprofessional this is, right?"

She giggled as he smiled slightly.

They started walking out of the UN theatre, passing the partygoers that consisted of both villains and country leaders and ministers. His arm slowly wrapped around her waist, sliding over her green dress and hugged her close. She leaned into him and smiled slightly as they finally made it outside.

"So, what's next?"

"Well, we have to get back to the lair and start up some arrangements for the bio-growth plan, but first, we have to get to the hovercraft."

Once they made it to the hovercraft, Shego groaned as she shook her head at her boss's still prominent idiocy. The growth had managed to spill out from his containment tube and spilled into the seats, creating branches and vines. Oh yeah, this called for some extreme sarcasm.

"You just had to go green, didn't you?"

He smiled as if he knew that would be her comment and pulled her close to him. "Yeah, and I'm very much happy that I did." Right before she fell into to bliss at HIS lips.

Yep, life was gonna be good from no on. Might not be evil, but this was certainly a second best.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, only note, if you notice in Graduation Part 2, she holds her arms out to him a second longer than he does. Just sayin.<strong>

**Till next time, Animaster/Doragoon out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shego, start packing. We're going to take a little vacation."

Shego looked up from her perch on the couch and did a double take as she gave her boss and beau a twice over. He was wearing a white beater and standing in swimming trunks. While a more skin showing outfit would warrant the effect of staring, she was more concerned at what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were gonna create that plant business before we started the whole relaxation in the sun. What, gave up on that too?"

"Shego, lip! I just thought that after recent events, it would be better to just at least cool off for a day or two. Sides, Dementor has decided to talk with the president of the U.S., Several African leaders, and even Australia in my place while I'm gone. I have directives in which I want to take to ensure a successful negotiation."

"Wait, wait, you are teaming up with Dementor? I thought you two couldn't stand each other."

"Well, times have changed and I believe let bygones be bygones if allowed. Actually, some of this idea was his, so why not be business partners."

"So you're gonna tell me he's gone straight too? I highly doubt it."

"Of course not, Shego. He's still evil, and that's why it'll work. He can still try to take over the world, in which I know Kim Possible will thwart him, he'll end up in jail, and I'll bail him out because I know I can trust him since he'll need someone to turn to and he'll continue to build me up to the top. At least I think I can. I still need to be around some evil or I'm sure I'll go mad."

"Like you already aren't? I think you've gone from mad to ins-!"

"DR. D!"

Shego yelped and fell out of the couch as the supercomputer screen blanketed into focus. Ron Stoppable's goofy face appeared in the screen with a grin. Drakken moved immediately from his spot at the doorway and entered the screen's sight.

"Buffoon!"

"Ya know, sooner or later, you're really gonna have to remember my name or this friendship might not last long."

"Sorry umm, uhh…"

"Stoppable, Ron Stoppable!"

"Of course, right! Now, we are to meet at the Atlantis Paradise Island Beach Tower. Prime Minister Hubert Ingraham gave us two suites on the 19th floor."

"Cool. Me and Kim just finished getting our rooms ready for next month. Middleton University is pretty big, so it's kinda convenient my room is just one up from hers. Woulda sucked to have found out we were in completely different buildings."

"That's nice. Now remember, you have to make sure you get your books ready by the end of next week or there'll be hell to pay."

"Don't worry, Dr. D. Me and Kim got it handled."

Ron clicked out of his Ronucator and the screen went blank. Drakken gave a satisfied huff and turned to walk back to his room when he caught Shego's bewildered expression.

"Hmm, what?"

"You and the sidekick? What's up with that?"

"We kinda just kept in touch after the whole invasion thing. Did you know his sister is actually a ninja baby?"

"Okay, aside form the ninja baby sister thing, I can handle going straight, alright, but getting buddy-buddy with our old rivals is kinda taking it too far Dr. D. If you're gonna chum up with Kimmie and Monkey boy, don't expect me to be your side. I'd rather fight a hundred Warmonga's the have to deal with the awkward."

"B-but, Shego, it's just three, maybe four, days tops. You can't really expect me to believe that you aren't coming with me?"

"Believe it! There is now way I will allow myself in the vicinity of Miss Cheerleader. And if I was, that hotel would come down as soon we got there and you know it."

Drakken sighed and walked up to Shego, hoping to convince her. He really wanted to make this work, at least for him. It wasn't being selfish, he just was going to need friends he could count on and the stepped up sidekick seemed loyal enough.

"Shego, please, for me?"

"Doc, you're losing you chances of changing my mind as you keep talking."

"Shego!"

She didn't turn back. Drakken seemed to realize she was more than serious as she headed for her room. Drastic times called for drastic measures, but it was worth it to have her beside him.

"I just want more friends!"

She skidded on the floor as she stopped her path to her room. She was about to take her own vacation, far away from Drakken, the sidekick, the hairless hamster, and her archrival, but she could hear the desperation in his voice as he called out to her. So this was his reason? In her opinion, friends just meant faster ways to get to a person, but her doc was a loner, so maybe he needed the companionship besides paid henchmen and his girl. Men started to lose that masculinity after awhile when hanging around women to long, even if he already was the cook and baker.

"So why not just call up that golf ball guy, or Cousin Mullet. Someone non-hero, at least."

"Nnngh, none of them will talk to me. Or rather, none will talk to me without commenting on the superhero thing. Most hang up as soon as they hear my voice then disconnect their phones."

"Wow, none of them? Well, it's not really surprising. Did you see the way everyone was looking at you, well, except Lucre, but he's a real fan anyway."

"Shego…"

His tone was more solemn, serious as he faced her. His head was cast down and he was lonelier than she had ever seen him before. He looked like his whole world would crash around him if he so much as twitched. She didn't like the feeling it brought inside her.

"I know that I may be a screw up, but I want this to work and I want you to be there to support me. I don't expect you and Kim Possible to be friendly with each other, but the buffoon has the love of his beside him, so I want mine. I want you to be with me because I'm useless without you, that I can't function unless you're there with me, and we know it. Please, just for me?"

His pleading wasn't what got to her; it was the factor that he said he needed her presence with so much certainty, he was begging. What woman couldn't resist the fact her man needed her as much he poured out. She knew it to be truth. 'Please' isn't exactly supposed to be in a man of his stature's vocabulary. He meant it.

"Well, okay! Geez, Louise, you'd think the world was crashing down around you with how pathetic you're acting."

"Thank you, Shego! I promise, I will try my best to have you as relaxed as possible."

"Just, don't say the word 'possible' around me for awhile. I might just blow a hole through the roof. And…"

Drakken raised an eyebrow before he was melting in her arms. She moved her lips against his and threaded her hand into his hair, pulling him even closer to her person as she could feel the contours of his toned chest, just as she was sure he could feel hers. She pulled back to see his dizzy expression. She smiled appreciatively as his root flew from his back and caressed her cheek with green Echinaceas.

"Thank you for telling me you need me."

She dropped his body to the floor as she began the walk to her room again.

"Besides, I was going to pack up for it anyway. I mean, c'mon, the Bahamas? You must think I'm crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>I must be a glutton for punishment. I keep throwing out stories when I know I have others to finish. Ah well, I'm in the process of starting my vacation so I need something to distract me.<strong>

**I don't know, I just can see Drakken and Ron being friends at the end. Hmm, maybe it's just me. And I can't believe I forgot about the flower root. Eh, I remembered this time.**


End file.
